


Snowberry

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thranduil, Fluff and Smut, Intoxication, M/M, Meludir first time, POV Thranduil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Thranduil strolls to the outer reaches of the Greenwood to harvest a particulary rare berry for a very rare potent wine and happens to discover a very intoxicated little deviant.





	

 

 

**The path Thranduil was on this early morn was long and winding. It is not known by many. Only his son, a few of his guards, and Galion know of this secret path. The king had to recall from memory because the pathway that lay before him is seldom tread upon and is wild and is severely overgrown. He started his trek knowing that he will find what he set out to search for.**

**The Greenwood stretches out forever into the distance. Deep green leaves of every hue surrounds him. And as he hikes onward, the trees seemed to bow their boughs before him in esteem and adoration of his presence. The path seeming to clear up to ease his passage. The green moss were like a velvet carpet to soften his every step. The canopy was shifting as he went onward to shield him from the sky above as he continue to push forward.**

**He continued north and the landscape began to change as the greenery was covered with snow. The path was so uneven and obstructed Thranduil had to skip over obstacles that had impeded his way. A thick layer of snow blanketed the land though this enchanted forest remain evergreen beneath.**

**Every now and again the Sinda would find himself lingering, communing with the fauna and flora. The animals seemed to be whispering to him as they danced. Birds fluttered to lite on his shoulder. A doe and her hyperactive fawn held Thranduil's interest the most. She have plenty to say about the goings on in this neck of the woods. He bade her a good day and extended his hand from his heart to hers. He didn't want to admit it as he smiled to himself, the lovely doe was very helpful in pointing him in the right direction.**

**Finally he is came upon signs of a uniquely rare fruit. Small withered remains of vines were visible on large rocks and roots along the ground. As long as he followed it's trail, it would lead him to a particular tree where it flourishes among its roots.**

**There are only a handful of grand majestic trees with low hanging branches that twist outwards. Stretching, almost embracing each other protectively. Their trunks are covered with the greenish-white berries he so covets. Bunches of the fruit are gathered at the base as the bright blue incandecent vines creep and twist upwards, thinning out to decorate the topiary before it can touch the branches which a few bunches are also dangling.**

**Thranduil laid a hand on each tree before he begun to harvest. It was a rather short affair really to have traveled so far. He did not take more than what was needed for a few barrels of the potent stuff.**

**Thranduil munched on the berries as he worked. After he ate a few bunches, he was already feeling the effects of it. He had to mentally stop himself if he was to trek back to his fortress by nightfall. As soon as he made ready to leave he heard a noise which mad him pause. He touch his hand to his hilt, ready to draw his sword as he move to investigate.**

**On the opposite side of the giant tree within it's great hallow hid a very fair young gaurd. Thranduil glared at him. 'What are you doing here?" he asked**

**"Hiding my lord."**

**"Obviously!" The king snapped with annoyance.** **"Why...are you here guard?!"**

**"I am off-duty and took retreat here in this lovely hideaway...hic!" Meludir rose up and staggered out of the hole in the tree. He was holding onto a vine of half eaten berries with only two fingers. He tried in earnest to right himself to properly present himself to his king.**

**"I do not take kindly to trespassing. This area is off limits to everyone!"**

**Meludir sobered up, barely, when discovering that he has broken a rule. "...um...forgive me my Lord I should have asked permission. I wandered here a few winters back. I should not have indulge...they were so sweet and juicy... and pretty...I couldn't resist." He chattered on. "Please my lord, do not punish me, I'll do anything."**

**Some of the annoyance has fallen from his eyes as Thranduil watches him with a calm amusement as the poor elf held onto the tree. What a petite little thing he is. Can't even handle a fermenting berry. He chuckled at the sight. Still the guards constant jabbering was a bit grinding to his ears.**

**"How where you to know. I was once young and carefree to come and go as I wished."**

**Thranduil decided to test the archer "So tell me penneth, for I cannot let this lie. What would you suggest to remedy this?"**

**"I will never come here again."**

**"No. You have knowledge of this place I can use you to it's purpose."**

**"I will serve extra duties."**

**"Then I would have to explain myself, the reason why you are being punished. No. Try again."**

**Failing miserably, Meludir bit at his lip thinking hard. Face slightly scrunched in frustration until...just for a moment the guard's eyes darted at Thranduil. There was a brief thirst that settled in Meludur's eye's that suggested...then his eyes fell to look at the ground, hoping he did not see. "It is bold but I dare not suggest it."**

**He knows exactly what Meludir wants and should refuse this offer but the penneth reminds him too much of his younger self. His thoughts took him back to the days when he loved so many, too much. He gravitates towards him and Thranduil asks, "What is your name?"**

**"Meludir, my lord."**

**"A sweet name and you are very pleasing to the eye. He touches ever so lightly with the back of his fingers outlining Meludirs innocent face. Trying to pinpoint in his mind the memory of the one who is standing before him. I doubt that you are experienced.** **"He tilts his head and stare directly into his eyes to be sure and he could not believe that he still found there, raw and unyealding want.**

**"I can only give pleasure with my mouth though I am untouched, my lord." Meludir beamed, eyes bright with hope.**

**"Ah...well then will you allow me to show you the pleasures of your body in return so that the balance between us is restored?"**

**Meludir nods in agreement feeling a soft thumb play at his bottom lip. Thranduil pushes his thumb ever so slightly to encourage the rosy lips to suckle. He is happy to see the sight of it. Pushing it further in, Meludir holds Thranduil's hand and sucks at the entire thumb. The king releases a breath of pleasure aware that this one do have some skill.**

**Awed by Meludirs delinquent candidness he pulls it out again to brush his lips with the wetness. A pink tongue licks at it trying to recapture it. At that, Thranduil slides it down, pulling past his lower lip to linger at the dimpal on his chin. Trailing lower to play at a barely present adams-apple. Thranduil smiles down at him, "I shall enjoy this emmensely my lovely snowberry."**

**A warm palm smoothes up around Meludirs neck pausing for fingertips to play at the nape of his hair before pulling him close for a kiss. The archer closed his eyes. The warm heat of his lips surged through his small body causing him to lean in for more as he tippy-toed to cling on to the kiss.**

**Meludir is so intoxicating. He tasted of the strong sweet berries while he continued to kiss those luscious lips. His tongue nudging for entry and is pulled in to receive special attention. Hungry for more, Thranduil trails down the side of Meludir's jawline sucking and pulling at his neck causing a red bruise to surface while the elf squeaks with delight.**

**A possessiveness welled up in Thranduil's heart simply because he can no longer subdue the want of one so willing and craven to surrender himself to the whims of his king. He tugs and jerk at Meludirs leather doublet, impatiently unlacing the threading down the center. Wearing similar clothing, Meludir tries to peel his king out of his hooded jerkin but can't. With help he is able to disrobe him quick enough.**

**The cold do not bother the elves as they strip. If anything it will enhance the sensations their bodies will feel from one another. Thranduil pulls him in again for another kiss and together they kneel to the ground. Sienna color hair spreads across the snow as they roll over one another. Angry love bites and scratches covers their skin. A whirlwind of sounds rising into the air from the pair as wet fingers played and prep, as other fingers stroke and fondle while teeth and nails continues to graze and scrape.**

**With nothing else to help ease the way for the taking of this elf, Thranduil just settles to finger Meludir to completion. Burning eyes gazes up at him, seeming to know his lord's thoughts and Meludir pulls himself free from his hand then pulls gently for Thranduil to lay down. Meludir moves himself down for his lips to swallow his cock, coating it completely with his saliva. The cooling breeze send shivers through him briefly before Meludir climbs on top to straddle Thranduil.**

**Down Meludir moves, rocking inch by inch, eyes barely open and lips parting a dazzling smile as he finally sat atop his king. Thranduil is so hot and bothered his tender heated flesh might melt the snow beneath them. He is so utterly bewitched and enchanted he can feel it within the depths of his soul, a shining radiance to rival the sun.**

**Sensuous and slow is the incessant glide. Thranduil can't help to be a little curious as he twist and writhe beneath him, how can he be so skilled even more so than he ever expected for someone untouched?**

**A firm slap jolts the king back as Meludir begins to bounce. Pleasure rolling up into a knot as the bouncing goes on. He is heaving opened-mouth watching Meludir as his mounting release approaches. But Meludir trills suddenly as he peaks and grind down harder on him. Thranduil jerks up into him intensely at that sound then spills. Meludir, still chirping through his fading orgasm finds a spot on Thranduil's chest to rest his head, feeling his king's undulations vanish also.**

**Entangle together, Meludir drapes himself over Thranduil like a cloak. Meludir reach up to steal a kiss from him. "Thank you my lord. For indulging me. I will treasure this memory for you are my first, I am very grateful."**

**Thranduil did not respond right away. He still have many questions. But he did not care to ask them now. He combed his fingers through Meludir's hair and smiled impishly. "It is my pleasure. Perhaps you can indulge me...in the pleasures of 'my' body. I do wish to learn more about you, Meludir."**

**Meludir smiled in return and grabbed a bunch full of berries, "I am overjoyed to see to your pleasure," and they both munched on the fruit together.**

**~Fin~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am talking about and embellished the description of a simple green grape XD!


End file.
